Nadine Lustre
)|occupation = Actress, Singer, Model, Host, Dancer|nationality = Filipino|tv = Legend of the Sea Crystals}}Nadine Lustre is a Filipino actress and singer. She rose to fame for her lead role in Diary ng Panget and as Georgina Evangelista in the television remake of the Bagets film series. Lustre was a member and vocalist of the all-female group Pop Girls. In 2015, Lustre starred in the television series On the Wings of Love and in the same year, she also starred in Till I Met You. She is currently a host on the noontime show It's Showtime. Life and Career Lustre was born on October 31, 1993 in Quezon City, Philippines. She is the eldest of four children to Myraquel Paguia-Lustre and Ulysses Lustre, a mechanical engineer. Her brother, Isaiah, died by suicide in October 2017. She attended Diliman Preparatory School and took Communication Arts Major in Films at Colegio de San Lorenzo in Congressional Avenue, Quezon City. Lustre, at the age of 9, started as a TV host in RPN's (then a government-sequestered network, now privatized by the late Antonio Cabangon Chua as CNN Philippines) children oriented show entitled Storyland. She was also featured a child host to Disney Channel Asia. After signing with Viva Entertainment, she became one of the members of the cast in TV5's youth-oriented program Bagets and appeared in several GMA Network shows, including performances in SOP Rules. Lustre also appeared in the film Petrang Kabayo with Vice Ganda and starred in P. S. I Love You, drama series in TV5. Lustre was one of the original members of girl group, Pop Girls which was launched by Viva Entertainment in 2009. Also in the group with Lustre are twins Lailah and Mariam Bustria, Rose Ginkel, and Shy Carlos. Lustre was the only pure pinay in Pop Girls' original group. She eventually left the group to start a solo music career. In 2014, Lustre released her self-titled debut album under Viva Records. It had hit singles such as Para-paraan, Paligoy-ligoy, No Erase, Bahala Na, and Hanap-hanap; the last three songs mentioned she collaborated with James Reid, who later on became Lustre's onscreen and real life partner. In 2015, her song Me and You, from her self-titled album, was given the Titanium Award by SBS PopAsia, which is a popular Australian music show that broadcasts Asian pop hits on digital radio, online and on mobile devices such as music videos of K-pop idols in South Korea. Lustre is among other famous artists like K-pop groups Super Junior, U-KISS and EXO who had songs that achieved Titanium status. Lustre and Callalily vocalist Kean Cipriano interpreted the song written by Mark Villar (not the Las Piñas Congressman) entitled Sa Ibang Mundo for the 2015 PhilPopsongwriting competition. They earned the People's Choice Award and the song was the second runner-up during the 2015 PhilPop's finals night held on July 25, 2015 at the Meralco Theater. Also in 2015, Lustre collaborated with Yassi Pressman's song, Hush, where Lustre showed off her rap skills. Lustre and partner James Reid also released their own version of the song "On The Wings of Love" for their teleserye with the same name. In the 2016 Philippines Myx Music Awards, Lustre won Favorite Song and Favorite Music Video for her song "Me and You". She also won Favorite Artist and Favorite Female Artist. Lustre also bagged the Favorite Collaboration award for her song "Hanap-Hanap" with Reid. Lustre and Reid in 2016 also released their own version of the song "This Time" under Viva Records which was used for their movie with the same name. Lustre took on the role as Reah "Eya" Rodriguez in Diary ng Panget, a Viva Films produced movie of the best-selling novel of the same name by HaveYouSeenThisGirL. The author was very particular about who played her characters and handpicked Lustre for the role of Eya. Lustre starred together with partner James Reid, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras. The film was released on April 2, 2014, and earned at least 120 million pesos during its four-week run. With the success of Diary ng Panget and her tandem with Reid, the pair moved on to star in another film adaptation entitled Talk Back and You're Dead, which is based on the best-selling book of the same name by Alesana Marie. The film also featured Joseph Marco and Yassi Pressman. It was released on August 20, 2014 in theaters nationwide. Lustre's third film opposite of Reid was released on May 13, 2015. She played Rebecca del Mundo in Para sa Hopeless Romantic, a film adaptation of the best-selling novel with the same name written by Marcelo Santos III. She also had a special role in the horror film Chain Mail as Anne Nuñez by Viva Films, which premiered on August 22, 2015. In December 2015, Lustre alongside her partner Reid starred in an action comedy drama movie with Vice Ganda and Coco Martin in Beauty and the Bestie for the 2015 Metro Manila Film Festival directed by Wenn V. Deramas. As of January 25, 2016, the movie earned 526 million pesos in local and domestic screenings making it the current highest-grossing Filipino film of all time. Lustre and Reid released their 4th JaDine movie called This Time in May 2016 which earned 15 million pesos on its opening day. On August 26, 2014, Lustre and Reid signed a two-year exclusive contract with ABS-CBN at an event attended by some of the prominent figures of the station. The contract signed Lustre and Reid as ABS-CBN's new loveteam. Any music, films or television shows headlined by them will be released under ABS-CBN and Viva Films. Their television project with ABS-CBN was Wansapanataym's month-long special entitled My App Boyfie in October 2014, where Lustre portrayed the lead female role Anika Andres. Lustre and Reid moved on to their MMK debut for its Valentine's Day episode, titled Signs of Love, where the actress played the role of Carmina Joven. On VIVA Channel, Lustre and on-screen and real life partner James Reid star in their own show called #JaDine where every project given to them from endorsement, commercial, TV, and film shoots are documented and shown every 7 p.m. (PHT) on Wednesdays. Lustre's breakthrough and most prominent role to date is Leah Olivar on the ABS-CBN Primetime Bida series On The Wings Of Love, which she starred alongside Reid as her leading man. The teleserye was originally supposed to run for 10 weeks but was extended for another three months. The show ended on February 26, 2016, with a live finale viewing in Ynares Sports Complex, Antipolo City. The teleserye made Nadine Lustre and her partner James Reid household names in Philippine showbusiness. A 4-episode TV special dubbed "JaDine Flying High on Love" also aired in ABS-CBN showing the travels of Lustre and Reid in Doha, Dubai, Paris, London, Milan, Rome, Verona, and Vatican City. In 2016, Lustre and Reid starred on their 2nd teleserye, on the ABS-CBN Primetime Bida series entitled Till I Met You. On February 20, 2016, Lustre and her on-screen and real life partner, James Reid had their first major concert titled "JaDine In Love" at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. Within seven hours after the concert announcement, there was already a total of 9 million pesos in ticket revenues. It was announced during the presscon that tickets for general admission is sold out, and SRO (Standing Room Only) tickets were made available for purchase by producers due to high demand. JaDine in Love was produced by Viva Concerts and ABS-CBN's entertainment unit Dreamscape. Performing in front of a sold-out crowd, the two were joined by guest performers Yassi Pressman, Myrtle Sarrosa, Elmo Magalona, Vice Ganda, Erik Santos, and Kyla. Other notable guests were their co-actors in their hit primetime teleserye, On The Wings Of Love. Due to the clamor of JaDine fans overseas, Lustre and Reid held a Jadine in Love World Tour last March 2016. They brought their modified Araneta Concert in Doha, Dubai, London, and Milan with new special guests such as Yeng Constantino, Jay R, and Tart Carlos. On May 12, 2016, Lustre and Reid flew to North America to start their second world tour called "JaDine High on Love" in the United States and Canada. Category:Filipino Actor